A Visit With Hughes
by johan4ever
Summary: -Challenge fic with Hughes/Ed- Ed visits Hughes and his family one night for dinner, finding long-lasting caring and kindness in his stay there. It's hardly Hughes/Ed... seriously. No flames, even though this one may not be very good.


Wellllllll, here is my attempt at a random challenge I got from a website! (Send me a message if you want to know where I got it from. It's a webiste that will give you a random FMA pairing, a rating you have to write, and 3 things you have to include... trust me, it's awesome.) It's probably just gonna be short, because honestly, idk how it's gonna turn out. Eh-heh. So here goes, my first FMA fanfic, and I'm really sorry if it sucks or if there's OOCness. Thanks for being brave enough to read it!

The Challenge: a fanfic or drabble with the pairing** Ed/Hughes** rated **G** and includes the following things: **fire, sofa, watch**

* * *

Ed sat on the sofa quietly, concentrating on the flames flickering around the few logs left in the fireplace before him. The dim light it created was nothing short of peaceful, allowing the young alchemist to delve deep into his thoughts. Of course, these thoughts wouldn't last long. Not with the living Kodak commercial around, anyway.

"Eeeeeeeddddddddd!" Hughes sang from the doorway, "Dinner is ready!"

The alchemist smiled, thankful that he had the opportunity to dine with Hughes' family. Al was in Resembool, visiting Winry and Pinako for the weekend, while he, Edward, had been stuck helping Roy on a wild goose chase to find Scar. 'Lucky me,' he thought, standing up from his place on the sofa and heading for the kitchen. Gracia, Elysia, and Maes all smiled at him as he entered, making him feel more welcome than ever.

"Have a seat!" Hughes said, pulling out a chair next to him. Ed gladly sat down, almost drooling at the food before him.

"You're gonna wuv it! My mommy is the best cook ever!" Elysia exclaimed from her high chair, letting out a short giggle. Hughes beamed, whipping out a camera and snapping a picture of his daughter while she was still smiling.

Ed sweatdropped and grinned, "Then I gladly accept this meal!" Without further hesitation, the boy dove into the plate before him and managed to swallow most of the meal without chewing... or breathing for that matter. Hughes watched him eat, smiling a little at the happiness the meal brought the boy. He had to admit, any happiness was good to see from him. After all that he and his brother had gone through, Hughes knew that even a short meal like this could bring a little joy into the alchemist's life-- and he wanted nothing more than that. Well, outside of Elysia's happiness, anyway... but that was always first over everything.

Within a few short minutes, the meal was over, and Ed leaned back in his chair contentedly. "Amazing as always, Mrs. Hughes! Your cooking really is top notch!" the alchemist complimented.

"Why thank you Edward- it's a pleasure to have you here. Really, drop in again sometime, and I'll be happy to cook for you," Gracia replied with a smile. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Ed glanced down at his pocket watch. It was already 8 o'clock and pitch black outside. 'Crap. Mustang is gonna be pissed if I'm late getting back to his place,' Ed thought. He turned to Gracia, "Uhh, well... I'm staying at the Colonel's place, but at this rate-"

"Oh don't you worry about a thing!" Hughes cut in. "You just stay here for the night and I'll explain everything to Roy!" In an instant, he linked his arm through Ed's and was dragging the boy upstairs.

"Hughes, it's OK! I don't expect you to have to take care of me! I can handle the Colonel and his stupid lectures," Ed tried to reason.

"No no!" Hughes smiled brightly, "We'd love to have you stay here! And we've got just the room!" The man finally stopped dragging the alchemist around and opened a door, revealing a cozy room with a single bed and a window with a clear view of the night sky outside. "Well, whaddaya think?" Hughes asked excitedly.

Ed stared for a moment and smiled warmly, turning to the older man. "Ya know, Hughes... you're alright. I really do appreciate this," he said honestly.

Hughes smiled back. "Anytime you need us Ed, we're here for you," he answered. "We gotta watch out for our young alchemist." He winked at the boy and left down the hall without another word. Ed watched him go and simply smiled, knowing he had a second family watching over him. He knew he had someone that cared about him. He knew he would always have someone to watch his back. The alchemist plopped down on the bed, and closed his eyes as he let out a small sigh of content. Sometimes, he was thankful for all his misadventures. They led him to people like Hughes. And nothing could be better than finding people you really love.

* * *

Holy. Crap. Ummm yeah, that sucked (I never know how to end stories!!! Arrrgghhhh). Sorry. I don't think that was even Ed/Hughes at all....(it's hard when it has to be rated G)... Ugh. Review anyway if you want to-- that'd make me really happy! Thanks again for putting up with my attempt!


End file.
